Three Little Paparazzi's
by Sandra DeNite
Summary: Tres historias, sobre pasión y obsesión que terminan en amor puro. Todas entrelazadas, cada una con la otra. Arthur, un billonario y el dueño de la mansión, Matthew, sirviente y cocinero y Roderich, sirviente de limpieza. Todos mejores amigos, que compartían una obsesión, cada una diferente y singular. Basado un poco en la canción "Paparazzi". US/UK, Franada y PruAus.
1. Prologue

**Three Little Paparazzi's**

**Pues... Hola... Desde ahora advierto, hay MUCHO cross-dresing, travestismo, como lo quieras llamar. Eso significa hombres de contextura femenina (aunque siguen siendo hombres :S) con falda, accesorios y ropa de mujer de mujer. Si, lo sé, es muy raro y a veces embarazoso pero aquí en totalmente normal (En el Fanfic, digo). Así que lees bajo tu propia voluntad.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

― ¿Sabes Arthur?― Preguntó Matthew, sentado con una pierna encima de la otra, un poco incómodo por la falda, no era su culpa que tuviera que usar tal uniforme, digo, un vestido que parecía más bien sacado de una sex-shop elegante, porque era caro el maldito, pero la paga era tan buena que Matthew hacía un esfuerzo por ignorar la falda ridículamente corta (que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la retaguardia), las medias largas, y tacones altos que encima tenían plataforma…Dios, la Madre de Arthur era una pervertida…Pero…Sabía que en el fondo le gustaba…Incluso Arthur lo hacía, pero con vestidos largos, pegados al cuerpo y más, mucho más caros.

―Tell me, Mathie…―Dijo en dueño de la mansión a su subordinado y uno de sus mejores amigos, no era una amistad interesada, ellos se conocían mucho antes de que Arthur terminara siendo billonario. Arthur no lo miró ni siquiera, estaba concentrado mirando a través de sus binoculares, Matthew sabía exactamente a qué, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando Arthur se mordió el labio inferior lleno de lápiz labial rojo escarlata.

―Deberías decirle….―La voz de Matthew era suave, tan suave que aún en el silencio de la habitación era un tanto difícil de oír, el británico hiso caso omiso y continuó devorando con la mirada al jardinero que contrató hace ya unos seis meses, lo había observado desde entonces, pero nunca decía nada, hablaban bastante, como dos amigos o compañeros de piso, pero Arthur se esforzaba por hacer creer que odiaba al chico. ―En serio, ¿Cuánto piensas seguirlo? ¿Qué tal si te descubre alguien? ―Insistía su amigo, un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Arthur sólo suspiró, ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, y sabía exactamente cómo salir de ella…― ¿Y _L'Amour_, Mathie?―Sonrió de forma pícara y el rostro de Matthew se tornó de un lindo y tierno color rosado.

―E-Eso es diferente… ―Trataba de explicarse, pero no lo conseguía, bajó la cabeza pasando una mano por su cabello color caramelo, sus ojos violeta brillante mostraban vergüenza.

― ¿Cómo? Tu también lo espías y le sacas fotos…Ni siquiera sé por qué, es una rana asquerosa, no sé que le vez…―La pura verdad era que reconocía que su cocinero principal tenía lo suyo, pero era…_Demasiado_, demasiado para Arthur, curiosamente, Matthew no tenía suficiente.

―Es que no has visto lo que yo…―Susurró con la cabeza baja sin pensarlo, se sonrojó más y trato de hacer como si nada.

―What?―Preguntó anonadado el Inglés, levantando una tupida ceja y sonriendo ladero, estaba consciente de que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado y obsesionado con el jardinero, y sabía que su amigo hacía lo mismo, le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo al tiempo que el sirviente rodaba los ojos. El billonario volvió a lo suyo colocando los binoculares en su lugar esperando ver de nuevo ese cuerpo tan trabajado al descubierto por el calor, pero se encontró con un fondo negro, frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba, se encontró con la cara de su otro mejor amigo.

― ¿Sabes? Si no me hubiera puesto aquí, tu _liebing_ te ve mirándolo con unos binoculares….―Explicaba cansado el sirviente, a diferencia de Matthew, su uniforme era blanco y negro (y no completamente blanco), al mejor estilo maid japonesa de fetiche, cargaba consigo un plumero para quitar polvo y en su cabeza, atrás de su rulo anti-gravedad, una diadema de encaje a juego con el uniforme. Matthew contenía la risa, la cara de Arthur era un poema, y se preguntaba a la vez cómo Arthur no escuchó el característico golpeteo de los tacones de Roderich que ellos dos conocían muy bien. ―Creo que deberías de escoger un mejor lugar para observar…―Rodó los ojos cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Arthur se sonrojó en un tono de rojo que hacia juego con su lápiz labial y su vestido rojo sangre, agitó su mano enguantada hasta el codo de blanco con unos anillos y pulseras de diamantes, negando con la cabeza. Matthew habló antes de que empezara una pelea. ―C-Como tú, Roderich? ―Levantó una ceja y levantó la cara mirando al más alto de los tres (1) sólo para recibir un golpe con el plumero.

― ¡Al menos yo no como de manera sugestiva sólo para llamar la atención! ―Siseó con una mirada que hizo a Matthew temblar y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo, estaba _muy_ consciente de que comía la comida que 'el' preparaba de una forma… Especial, sí, eso. Arthur esta vez sí soltó la carcajada que había contenido desde el comentario de Matthew. Ambos sirvientes lo miraron y empezaron a reírse más bajo, Roderich negó con la cabeza y suspiró, tomando asiento en medio de sus amigos. ―Arthur, ¿Ya tienes la lista de invitados a tu fiesta de Cumpleaños?―Preguntó Roderich de la nada, esta vez fue Arthur quién suspiró.

― ¡Oh si! Ahora recuerdo, tenemos trabajo infinito en la cocina…―Matthew soltó de repente, abrazando el brazo de Roderich que tenía cerca, una vieja costumbre de él, de verdad que tenía demasiado trabajo en la cocina con todos los invitados a la fiesta…No es como que se estuviera quejando de pasar más tiempo con 'el' ni nada…

―Yes, yes…―Agitó la mano otra vez, no quería pensar que tenía que aprenderse los nombres de todas esas personas a quienes ni siquiera conocía, sólo para dar una buena impresión. ―Lo único que me falta es…―Dejó la frase al aire, no quería terminar la oración, Roderich lo notó y termino por él.

―Una cita…―Dijo Roderich, dejando tanto a Matthew como a Arthur pensativos. Roderich recostó su cabeza en la de Matthew y cerró los ojos respirando hondo, estaban tranquilos y era un día hermoso, Matthew aún tenía trabajo en la cocina, Roderich ya había terminado lo suyo en las habitaciones, y Arthur… El era billonario y el dueño de la mansión, pero igual. Pasaron así unos momentos, en los cuales Arthur se acomodó en el pecho de Roderich y Matthew se rodó hacia ellos abrazando más el brazo del más alto, para ellos era lo más normal del mundo, lo hacían desde hace años, cuando se hicieron mejores amigos, así que no significaba nada, pero cualquiera que pasara por ahí pensaría que es una de las imágenes más sexys que habían visto en sus vidas. De repente, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Roderich, recordando el verdadero por qué de su visita.―Chicos…―Los llamó despacio, ellos respondieron con un suave '¿Hm?' al unísono. ―Son las cuatro y media…―Y en ése momento, la misma sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de los otros dos. A esa hora todos ellos se olvidaban de los quehaceres y en el caso de Arthur de los estudios, y se reunían para hacer algo que todos tres disfrutaban y que les tomó un tiempo aceptar.

― ¡A Matthew le toca preparar el Cuarto Oscuro (2) esta vez!―Soltó Arthur en seguida, acomodándose en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos sonriendo con malicia, sabía que a él le tocaba hacerlo, pero en momentos como este sacaba su lado de niño mimado y le cedía el trabajo a otros.

― ¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Hoy te toca a ti, Arthur! ―Trataba de defenderse pero sabía que al final le iba a tocar (otra vez) preparar el cuarto. Y así se inició una pelea que Roderich no tardó en parar.

― ¡Silencio!―Los calló con un movimiento de la mano levantando la voz, ambos se miraron y susurraron un 'Perdón…' mirando avergonzados al piso. ―Yo lo haré, ¿felices? Ahora, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, Matthew, por favor ve por las cámaras…―Le pidió con una sonrisa. Matthew feliz asintió y salió de la habitación en busca de estas.―Ahora… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, hm…?―Se cruzó de brazos lanzando una mirada asesina (las suyas hacían temblar, sentías que miraban tu alma, era uno de sus mejores talentos) y negando con la cabeza hacia Arthur, quien trató de cambiar el tema.

―Ah, las cámaras antiguas…Tienen una muy buena calidad, ¿no? Aunque tome trabajo revelar las fotos, quedan muy bien, y en un gran estilo… Las digitales tampoco son tan malas, de hecho, son muy, muy buenas, si no excelentes, deberíamos comprar de esas… ¿No crees, Roderich? ―Soltó una risita nerviosa al tiempo que el más alto levantaba una delgada ceja y volvía a negar con la cabeza poniéndose de pie.

―Mejor camina antes de que perdamos más tiempo…―Y con eso caminaron hacía el cuarto dedicado a su obsesión, su delirio, su adicción. Una adicción que los unía de una forma un tanto diferente, ellos se entendían entre sí, no estaban locos, no era psicópatas, estaban locamente enamorados, eso sí, habían caído a los pies de sus respectivos amores, cada uno diferente y singular, simplemente eran personas, hombres que se habían enamorado perdidamente de otros hombres, pero no se atrevían a decirle por miedo al rechazo, no eran acosadores, eso era caer muy bajo, ellos simplemente eran presos de la pasión, simplemente eran _**Three Little Paparazzi's.**_

_**.**_

_**(1): Me gusta cuando Matthew es bajito como Arthur. Roderich vendría siendo el más alto por media cabeza.**_

_**(2): Cuarto Oscuro, ya saben, dónde se revelan las fotos de las cámaras antiguas.**_

_**Liebing: Amor (Cómo apodo).Tell me: (Are you serious?) Dime, Matthew.**_

**No me odies D; Te lo advertí, que había cross-dresing. Si no te gusta lo entenderé perfectamente, creéme, esto se iba a quedar en mi PC pero decidí subir el prólogo para ver si a la gente le parecía. Al principio fue sólo esto, una idea rara pero quise hacer las historias de los tres así que... En fin, si te gustó dime y si no dime también para eliminar esta historia. Esta listo el primer capítulo y trabajo en el 2, son 5 en total, (las tres historias, prólogo y epílogo) así que estás a tiempo de avisarme que la elimine...**

**Gracias por leer, si llegaste hasta acá y dejame un review si te gustó follow~**

**Until we meet again~  
-Sandra deNite **


	2. Billionare

**Three Little Paparazzi's [Capítulo 1]**

**So, acá el capítulo uno. Yay. A las hermosas personas que dejaron review, todo mi amor, me dieron los animos para subir este capítulo y terminar el segundo (Sigue en proceso ^^¡) así que... Aquí está! De nuevo, gracias a los que dejaron review, follow, y (el) favorite ;D Happy reading, lovies~**

**Billionaire**

Arthur estaba en el cielo, no de la mala manera, pero estaba cerca…Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, en un sillón un poco alto que dejaba ver el paisaje de su jardín frontal y lateral, estaba como cualquier día normal, admirando el paisaje, pensando sobre muchas cosas, su Cumpleaños, por ejemplo…O espiando al sensual y trabajado jardinero con sus binoculares favoritos, esos que había comprado ya hace cinco meses, cansado de esforzar la vista en su _'Tiempo a solas' _así que se compro los binoculares con la mejor calidad y listo.

Estaba usando algo relativamente simple. Una camisa semitransparente completamente blanca (gracias a Roderich) y unos jeans ajustados de marca igualmente blanco brillante (Otra vez, Roderich) y unos tacones de plataforma marrones de diseño artesanal, no podía evitarlo, se sentía sexy cada vez que usaba tacones, también tenía un sombrero flexible grande, que se doblaba de una manera que le caía en forma de onda sobre el ojo derecho. Arthur suspiró, no estaba mal ¿Cierto?… Tenía los ojos color esmeralda, literalmente, brillaban de una manera que te envolvía y no te soltaba, sus cejas eran…Singulares, eran espesas y grandes, pero tenían su encanto, el era delgado, pero no como para que se marcaran sus huesos demasiado, según él eso no era sano, además, le gustaban los hombres. Uno de sus atributos eran sus piernas, las cuales ocultaba bajo pantalones y vestidos largos, (Los vestidos generalmente tenían cortes a los lados, dejando verlas de manera cautivante), y su talento natural con la lengua (1). Así que no…No estaba para nada mal.

Volviendo al punto, estaba en el cielo, no, estaba en Venus, quizás incluso Urano, no Plutón porque estaba todo lo contrario a frío…Pero cualquiera lo estaría con esa vista…Sólo tenías que mirar a través de sus binoculares, ahí en HD, los _abdominales _que poseía el jardinero, hoy más que nunca, sólo tenía sus pantalones, el sol estaba particularmente caliente así que Arthur cargaba consigo un abanico con diseño Asiático, pero el jardinero…Optaba por quitarse la camisa y dejar al aire su pecho y su tonificado torso…―Alfred…―Soltó Arthur incapaz de controlarse, se sonrojo a más no poder agradeciendo que él no pudiera oírlo, que _nadie_ pudiera oírlo. Alfred estaba sudando, y eso lo hacía ver aún más sensual, y haciendo a Arthur suspirar y lamerse el labio inferior, otra vez, lleno de lápiz labial, esta vez pintados de color carmín. (Todos sus labiales, sin contar que eran todos de diferentes tonos de rojo, era a prueba de agua y no tóxicos, porque si no, o se manchaba sus blancos dientes, o se lo corría con la lengua, o se intoxicaba.)

Alfred era el típico estereotipo Americano, pero había algo en el que lo hacía…Diferente, Arthur no sabía qué, pero le gustaba, y mucho. Tenía el pelo mono oscuro, un poco más oscuro que el de Matthew, y los ojos azul brillante, como el cielo o el océano, profundos y cautivadores, detrás de unos lentes rectangulares delgados que le otorgaban un aire maduro y a la vez elegante, su sonrisa era atractiva, muy atractiva y a la vez divertida, el era…Hermoso, y no sólo de físico, en las pocas (muchas) veces que Arthur había hablado con él, se había enamorado aún más, tenía un corazón dulce y puro, claro tenía sus defectos y momentos de perversión como cualquiera, pero era una persona increíble, le encantaba ayudar a todo el mundo como pudiera, y tenía un ligero complejo de héroe.

―Soy un cobarde…―Se decía Arthur dejando de lado los binoculares y el abanico en la mesita de cristal a su lado.― ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil?―Se repetía Arthur frustrado, era la verdad, estaba enojado consigo mismo, ya llevaba seis meses. Seis sufribles meses en los que había tratado numerables veces de confesársele a Alfred, pero el miedo lo invadía y no podía, simplemente no podía, el rechazo sería…Horrible, por la falta de una mejor palabra. Cansado se paró y camino hacía su cama con un suspiro, tumbándose completamente abatido, suspiró otra vez y abrazó una almohada grande de plumas que tenía cerca, estrujándola y enterrando su cabeza en ella.― ¿¡Por qué eres tan sufriblemente hermoso, Alfred!?―Gritó desesperado en la almohada. Hoy. Hoy se le confesaría a Alfred, sólo…Sólo necesitaba preparación mental, había hecho pastelillos (Con una muy pequeña ayuda de Mathie…) y todo para darle de regalo, puso dos en una bolsita elegante y roja de encaje, con bordados de diseños clásicos en un rojo más oscuro, y estaba amarrada con una cinta blanca brillante, era perfecto, sólo faltaba él…Entregándosela a Alfred… ¿Qué diría? ¿Aceptaría o saldría corriendo? El sólo hecho de pensarlo le provocaban a Arthur nauseas.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó una gruesa ceja a la vez que levantaba la cabeza, ¿Qué no se había hecho claro? ¿Qué no había dicho que su tiempo a solas era _a solas_? Se levantó preparado para tirarle la puerta en la cara a quien estuviera ahí, sin importar quien fuera. Abrió de un portazo la puerta y abrió la boca para regañar a quien estuviera ahí, pero se congeló.

― ¡Hello Arthie!

Arthur parpadeó, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. ¿En qué momento? Era la única pregunta que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de Arthur, ¡Pero si estaba en el jardín hace unos segundos! ― ¡A-Alfred! ¿Q-Q ué haces aquí? ―Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Arthur.

― ¡Vine a verte Arthie! ―Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora el Americano, ahí estaba, con su típica sonrisa de comercial de Colgate, y sus ojos azules como el cielo…Y sus abdominales al aire…Y su-Espera, ¿Qué? Arthur congeló su cabeza a medio camino lentamente, mientras un sonrojo carmesí tomaba posesión de su rostro, quería mover una mano y tocarlos, ahí…Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…―Arthie?

―Eh? ―Soltó Arthur mirando otra vez a Alfred a la cara, tenía que alzar la cabeza pues Alfred era más alto que el por al menos una cabeza, claro con los tacones era solo la mitad de eso.

― ¿Qué haces?―Dijo Alfred levantando una ceja.

―N-Nada...―Arthur caminó hacia su cama otra vez rezando que Alfred no se fijara en los binoculares aún en la mesita del balcón. Se sentó y negó con la cabeza cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.― ¿Vas a pasar, o no?―Rodó los ojos y suspiró recostándose en la cama, moviendo los pies a manera de niño pequeño. Alfred entró como si nada a la habitación, sentándose al lado de Arthur mirando de reojo al inglés y sonriendo con un poco de malicia.―Y…A qué vini- _¡Ah!_―No pudo continuar. Un sorpresivo peso sobre él le hiso abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con unos azul zafiro que conocía muy bien, se sonrojó sobremanera al darse cuenta de la situación.― ¡Quí-Quítate de encima!―Arthur pataleaba tratando de liberarse, movía los brazos pero otros más fuertes estaban aprisionándolo, tenía un codo a cada lado de su cabeza, y un insufrible peso en su estómago.

― ¡No! Eres cómodo…―Dijo Alfred mirándolo a los ojos con un puchero y moviéndose sobre Arthur, este sólo podía sonrojarse más hasta el punto de que su lápiz labial pasara desapercibido.

―No me importa, ¡Bájate, Alfred!―Suspiró y se dio por vencido, él era el mayor ahí y el dueño de la mansión, por el amor de Dios ¡El era billonario! Pero ahí estaba, debajo de su sirviente, era un poco patético. Pero… ¿Que no era eso lo que Arthur quería? Ahí...Debajo de Alfred, _tan insufriblemente _cerca… Los dos se quedaron ahí un rato, mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada, inconscientemente acercándose…

―Arthur…

― ¿Y-Yes Alfred?

―Sabes…Tu…

―Y-Yo…

A este punto los dos estaban sonrojados, aunque por diferentes razones. Alfred se había acomodado y ahora estaba en sus rodillas y manos y no completamente recostado sobre el mayor, haciendo más fácil a Arthur respirar y moverse, pero no lo hiso. Estaba hipnotizado, y no quería salir por más que dijera o pensara lo contrario. Ahora Alfred estaba acercándose voluntariamente, perdido de igual manera en los ojos color esmeralda que brillaban de manera singular, ninguno de los dos hacia nada para moverse, ninguno de los dos quería, sólo que no lo sabían. Alfred no podía pensar bien, no sabía que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que lo quería, quería a la persona debajo de él, lo amaba. Sus narices se rozaban y sus corazones iban a mil por segundo, sentían la respiración del otro en sus caras, ambos estaban levemente agitados, sólo un poco más…

_SLAM―!_

Un portazo los sacó a ambos del trance hipnótico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se separaron, quedando sentados mirando hacia puntos opuestos, ambos sonrojados, aunque Arthur más que Alfred.― Señor Arthur, se le necesita urgentemente abajo- ¿Interrumpo…algo?―Decía confundida la sirviente, mirando curiosamente a los dos hombres sentados sobre la cama un poco agitados.

―W-What!? N-No, we just…―Trataba de explicarle el Inglés, pero era un tanto difícil considerando la situación en la que estaban hace unos momentos…

―Hey Melly!―Saludó Alfred como si nada, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio. La chica soltó una risita y le restó importancia al tema. Alfred la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo haciendo a Arthur levantar una ceja, no es que era ella fuera fea, era linda a decir verdad, pero era muy joven, ¡era casi dos cabezas más baja que Alfred! Arthur sintió la necesidad de bufar, él debía de estar en su lugar. Espera…Eran esos… ¿Celos? ¿Tenía celos de una niñita con coletas? Que si le preguntaban se veía un poco inmadura y- Ok, quizá si eran celos…

―Hola Al…―Saludó ella con una sonrisa. Arthur hervía en silencio,_ ¿Al? ¿Acaso se conocen? ¿De dónde? _Las preguntas empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Arthur, estaba molesto, ¿Quién era esta quinceañera y por qué estaba bajo el brazo de su Alfred? … Arthur parpadeó varias veces, ¿_su_ Alfred? Sonrió un poco a eso, de cierto modo, si era su Alfred.―Oh, Señor Arthur, lo necesitan abajo en la Sala Principal, un tal Lovino Vargas.―La chica le informó con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Arthur le sonrió de vuelta, ignorando los celos inútilmente. _Lovino, hm…Qué querrá…_Se preguntaba mientras se paraba de la cama con un suspiro. Alfred seguía hablando con la sirviente como si se conocieran de toda la vida.―A-Alfred…―Llamó despacio sin poder evitar titubear, aún estaba confundido por lo que había pasado, quería-No, necesitaba hablar con Alfred.

―Yes, Arthie? ―Respondió con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, el tampoco sabía qué hacer realmente, estaba igual de confundido que Arthur, aunque de una cosa estaban seguros los dos. Amaban al otro como no tenían idea.

―Por favor, espérame aquí, tengo que…Hablar contigo.―Terminó con una agridulce sonrisa. _¿¡Pero qué hago!?_ _ ¿De qué se supone que vamos a hablar? Debería olvidarme de esto y sólo volver a espiarlo, es más fácil…_Se decía Arthur mientras salía del inmenso cuarto. Alfred asintió una vez y se despidió de la muchacha, sentándose otra vez en la enorme cama. Arthur bajó las escaleras tarareando para sí. En efecto, allí estaba Lovino, esperando impaciente como siempre. Traía un short negro ajustado y una camisa blanca grande con estampado. También una chaqueta pequeña negra de cuero, aunque lo más llamativo eran sus botas. Las botas le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de donde terminaba el short, eran negras y tenía varias hebillas a lo largo para ajustarlas, ah, y un tacón de aguja de quizás unos seis o siete centímetros—Ah, Lovino…Siempre tan extravagante como siempre…—Lo saludó Arthur como siempre, era costumbre de ellos ser así.

—Ah, Arthur… ¿Aún espiando al niñito ese? —Contraatacó Lovino con una sonrisa triunfante, viendo como Arthur se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

—Al menos yo acepto que me gusta, y no estoy rechazándolo cada vez que me busca…—En el blanco. Lovino se rió de forma amarga y caminó hacia su amigo.

— ¿Cómo has estado, _mi amici_? —Preguntó cuando Arthur llegaba a la base de las escaleras. Eran unas muy largas escaleras…

—_Good, I guess…_—Suspiro—Eh estado mejor, ciertamente…—Admitió negando con la cabeza. A esto, Lovino levantó una ceja.

— ¿Es esto por el niñito ese? —Preguntó serio.

—No…Y se llama Alfred.

—Y a mí no me importa, ¿_Capicci?_

—Es por mi fiesta de Cumpleaños…No tengo cita.

—Ah…Ahora entiendo todo…—Lovino soltó una risa por lo bajo y miró a Arthur a los ojos—Ya la encontrarás, siempre lo has hecho, aunque sean unos malditos bastardos, la consigues… Además, cuando quieras puedes invitar al niñi- Alfred—Le aseguró Lovino con una sonrisa pícara—Ahora, ¿Dónde están mis bastardos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa genuina. Arthur también sonrió, ya se estaba preocupando de que no preguntara.

—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías…—Ambos rieron caminando hacia el jardín, a esta hora ambos Matthew y Roderich trabajaban en él, y también otros días pero a diferentes horas, además, Matthew era más cocinero que sirviente; en fin, caminaron y caminaron (las mujeres estaban celosas de que no se cansaran o les dolieran los pies con los tacones) y al fin llegaron al jardín, en efecto, ahí se encontraban "Los bastardos" como les decía Lovino, aunque decía _sus_ bastardos, porque al fin y al cabo, eran grandes amigos. Matthew fue el primero en notarlos, sonriendo cálidamente a Lovino y dándole una palmadita a Roderich en el hombro, esta se incorporó y sonrió igualmente. Ambos pararon con los que estaban haciendo, y se pararon limpiándose la tierra que ensuciaba sus vestidos—Bueno, ¿ya me vas a decir a qué viniste, Lovino? —Preguntó Arthur mientras Roderich abrazaba al mencionado.

—Cálmate, Arthur. ¿Qué no vas dejar que salude a mis Bastardos favoritos? —Contestó un poco ácido Lovino— ¿Quién te está esperando, a ver? —Levantó una ceja, esperando.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —Preguntó riendo para sí mismo a la ironía de la pregunta.

—Mm… No—Soltó una risa seca y se dirigió a Matthew y Roderich, después de reencontrarse, Lovino se dirigió hacia Arthur y puso sus manos en sus caderas—A ver… La razón por la que vine es muy simple, ¿Tu fiesta siempre será es mi casa? —Preguntó yendo directo al punto, levantando una ceja. La verdad es que la casa de Lovino era perfecta para fiestas. Era _inmensa_, decir que era una casa debía de ser blasfemia. Era incluso más grande que la de Arthur, y eso era decir algo…

—Eh? Ah, si… Tu casa siempre ha sido la mejor para todo… Y cuando digo todo, es _todo_…—Arthur entrelazó su mirada con la de Lovino por un minuto, y después empezaron a reírse, recordando las varias "aventuras" que tuvieron ambos en las muchas habitaciones de la mansión. Matthew y Roderich solo negaron con la cabeza.

—Las fiestas en la casa de Lovino son épicas, ¡Todos siempre hablan de ellas hasta la siguiente! —Soltó Matthew emocionado, de verdad que las fiestas de Lovino siempre daban de que hablar, al menos hasta la siguiente. Lovino solo sonrió confiado cruzándose de brazos. (2)

**.**

Alfred estaba confundido, ¿Qué pasó hace poco? La pregunta no dejaba de entrar en su cabeza, se repetía como un disco rayado, y aún no le encontraba respuesta. Se recostó en la enorme cama de dosel y se llevó las manos a la cara, pasándolas por su cabello rubio en desesperación. Pensaba en tantas cosas que de verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer—Debería… Decirle de una vez por todas, ¿no…?—Se decía el norteamericano una y otra vez, pero de nuevo la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

—Hey, perdón por abandonarte así, Al…fred. —Arthur dijo un poco apresurado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es-Esta bien, Arthie. ¿De qué querías hablarme? —Preguntó Alfred tratando de esconder el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Arthur se congeló, ni se había acordado que Alfred estaba ahí para hablar con él… ¿De qué se suponía que iban a hablar? —Pues… Err, ¿C-Cómo estás? —Soltó en un momento de pánico, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eh? B-Bien, ¿supongo? —Claramente, eso no era lo que esperaba. A quién engañaba, no sabía ni qué esperaba. Arthur asintió y caminó hasta la cómoda al lado del tocador en frente de la cama, recogiendo la bolsita de pastelillos.

—Te… Te hice algo…—Dijo bajito, apenas audible para el rubio más alto, quién volteó un poco confundido. Arthur se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia Alfred lentamente, parándose en frente de éste. —P-Para ti, Alfred…—Dijo estirando la mano con la bolsita de pastelillos. Estaba completamente sonrojado, casi temblaba, y para Alfred, se veía _tan sufriblemente lindo. _Tanto que contra su propia voluntad por su mente pasaron algunas imágenes…Inapropiadas, haciéndolo sonrojarse el mismo. Alfred reaccionó y aceptó la bolsita, y una vez más en su vida, actuó por impulso.

Alfred tomó a Arthur por la cintura, separando el espacio entre ellos con un beso hambriento y pasional. Arthur abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y esta vez, de verdad se congeló. Entró al principio en pánico, pero era tan increíble besar a Alfred… Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y se fundió en el beso. Correspondiendo de la mejor manera que podía, Arthur recorrió el cuello de Alfred con sus brazos, sentándose en sus piernas. Debido a la falta de aire, se separaron, ambos respirando agitadamente y sonrojados. —Y-Yo… No sé…Lo siento, Arthur…—Balbuceaba Alfred un poco agitado y asustado, Arthur sólo negó con la cabeza y lo calló con otro beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron otra vez se miraron por lo que les pareció una eternidad, pero ellos sentían que podían quedarse ahí la vida entera.

—Eres un idiota… Te amo. —Dijo (por fin) Arthur, con una sonrisa genuina.

—Yo también. _I love you. God, I freaking love you_, Arthur! —Casi gritó de la emoción, levantándose y por ende, llevándose a Arthur con él. Arthur soltó un gritó agudo y se aferró al cuerpo del más alto con sus piernas y rodeando fuertemente su cuello con sus brazos.

— ¡E-Estúpido! No vuelvas a hacer eso…—_Así…_ Terminó en su mente con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

—OK! Es que… Estoy feliz, Arthie…—Confesó con una sonrisa cálida y verdadera. Arthur llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha de Alfred, sonriendo igualmente, plantó un beso, corto y dulce en sus labios.

—_Me too, love…_―Arthur permaneció unos minutos pensativo. ―Hey, Al…

―_Yeah?_

―Soy yo, ¿o pasó muy rápido esto? ―Pensándolo bien, de verdad que fue muy rápido todo.

Alfred se encogió de hombros sonriendo de oreja a oreja―Siéndote sincero, _my love_, no me importa mucho, eh querido hacer eso por seis malditos meses. ―Arthur soltó una pequeña risa pero paró en seco.

―_Wait…._ ¿Seis meses?

―Yep. Me enamoré de ti cuando te vi, no sé… Al principio era sólo físico. ―Explicó sentando a Arthur en la cama y sentándose al lado. ―Pero eso fue tu culpa. ¿Quién hace una entrevista en un mini-vestido semitransparente? ―Levantó una ceja sonriendo de lado, recordando cuando vio a Arthur por primera vez; tenía un mini-vestido de una sola manga.

Arthur se sonrojó acordándose de ese jodido vestido. ―F-Fue un regalo…―Y no mentía. Matthew le hizo ponérselo.

―Pues, gracias a quién te lo dio. Te veías sexy. ―Fantaseó un poco con la imagen de Arthur.

―Ehem…. Alfred…―Susurró Arthur mirando a otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

― ¿Hm…?

―Todavía lo tengo… Pero me queda más pequeño ahora….

Alfred no podía agradecer más a su suerte.

**.**

Roderich suspiró pesadamente, ¿Por qué le tocaba a él limpiar los desastres de Arthur? Se preguntaba mientras veía el desastre que hacían llamar cama, las sabanas estaban revueltas y obviamente sucias, y había ropa (sólo de Arthur, Alfred tenía un poco de vergüenza porque sabía que alguien más limpiaba el cuarto.) por todos lados en el piso. Antes de que pudiera suspirar otra vez, una estruendosa risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _¿Gilbert trabaja a esta hora…? ¿No…No era su hermano?_ Se preguntó Roderich. —Vaya, vaya… Parece que el amo Arthur se divirtió ¿eh, Rode? —Dijo la voz justo detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar. — ¿Vas a limpiarlo tú sólo, o quieres que el asombroso yo te ayude? —Gilbert le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y colocó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Roderich.

—No, yo… Eh, verás… Ten-Tengo que irme…—Roderich se sonrojó masivamente y se zafó del abrazo del albino, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Uh, te… Te veo luego, Gilbert…—Sonrió nerviosamente y giró hacia la derecha haciendo volar su falda, Dios cómo odiaba eso. Con paso firme se retiró de la habitación dejando un confundido (Pero complacido) Gilbert Beilshmithd atrás.

**.**

_**(1): Verán, en muchos FanFics que he leído, Arthur tiene un talento natural con la lengua –hinthint – y lo quise poner en mi Fic también porque… No sé, me gusta la idea. **_

_**(2): No tengo nada que explicar, sólo quiero remarcar que Lovino tiene un aura de "Like a Boss" impresionante. Ah y, yo sé que quieren las botas de Lovino. Lo veo en sus ojos. Las desean, no mientan.**_

**Ahí está! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Sé que el final apesta, porque está un poco apresurado todo pero me gusta como salió este capítulo ^^ Pues... el próximo será PruAus yay~ **

**REVIEWS: Shiro kokoro-chan: Gracias, de veras! Agradezco el apoyo! It's Easy: Pues siempre creí que Iggy & Austria serían buenos amigos, y Matt con ellos... Aunque a la primera los cogí a ellos porque son mis 3 parejas favoritas ^^¡ Gracias! Helianne: Yup, sé que es muy poco visto, hehe, y me parece fabuloso que te parezca muy _hot_ haha, esa era la idea ;) Gracias también! Guest: Siempre me gustó ver "petite guys" en vestidos, no sé, se ven lindos... Aunque siempre fue un secreto porque creía que estaba mal... Not anymore~!**

**PD: ¿Qué les pareció Lovino? ¿No lo arruiné? ;A;**

**With love,  
-Sandra deNite**


End file.
